He's Not Here
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Three years ago, Tai's lover died in a crash which caused Tai to go crazy. His father is trying his best to help him so that they can go back to living a normal life. But what if Tai is not willing to let his love go yet? One-shot. Taito.


_**NOTE:** Um...yeah, not so much a cutesy holiday one-shot...But I was listening to the soundtrack for "Next to Normal" and this story popped into my mind. Even though it is like 4:30 in the morning where I am at, I wanted to finish this one-shot. It's kind of confusing...but I hope it sort of makes sense in the end._

_Anything in italics is what Yama is saying._

_**WARNINGS:** Language and slash._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon...at all...trust me...you'd know if I did._

* * *

**He's Not Here**

"No," Taichi whispered.

"No? What do you mean no?" Taichi flinched at his father's sudden anger. His face was flushed with red and he was breathing heavier. "Yamato is dead Taichi! He's been dead for three years now!" Taichi lowered his gaze and shook his head.

_"Don't listen to him Taichi," _Yamato muttered to Taichi.

"You're wrong," the blonde stated simply. "How can he be dead if he's standing right there?" Taichi pointed to the corner of the room. Yamato was leaning against the wall and smiled at his lover. Taichi knew that as long as Yamato loved him, he would be alright. He could stand up to anyone.

"Taichi please," Taichi's father sighed. "Listen to me. He's not here anymore. You two were trying to run away from Odaiba three years ago. It was raining, hard, and the car you were both driving in crashed into a concrete railing. Yamato died immediately at the scene." Taichi shook his head again and, again, his father exploded. "What the hell do you mean no? Yamato is dead!"

_"Taichi," _Yamato whispered. Taichi turned to focus on the blonde. _"I'm here."_

"I know it must be hard for you to understand that, but it's the truth!"

_"I've always been here for you."_

"You keep thinking that he's here because you won't let him go!"

_"I'm not going to leave you. Ever."_

"Taichi…"

_"You know why…"_

"Son!"

_"…Don't you?"_

"Let go!"

_"I love you."_

"Let Yamato go and you can be normal again!"

_"As long as I love you, I'll never leave you."_

"We can be a normal family again!"

_"I promised you and I intend to keep my promise to you."_

"Let him go!"

_"I promise that…just as long as you promise me the same thing."_

"TAICHI! LOOK AT ME!" Taichi's father shook his son roughly. Taichi focused on his father as best as he could. "Son, please! I'm only doing this for your own good! You haven't taken your pills in over a week and it's really starting to affect you! You're delusions are destroying not only you, but me and your mother and Hikari too!"

"Hikari?" The name felt foreign in Taichi's mouth.

"Hikari, yes. You're little sister. She's trying so hard to keep up in a normal life, but she is constantly worrying over you and it is affecting her greatly." Taichi looked over at the direction where Yamato had been standing. His lover was gone however. Tears were starting to slide down the young burnet's face. "Taichi, we love you. So much. We want to help you as much as you can. And hopefully, one day, we can go back to being a normal family again. No more hallucinations…no more tear-filled nights…no more doctor trips…just me, your mother, Hikari, and you." A sob escaped Taichi's throat. "Taichi…it's time to let him go."

"…never," Taichi hissed. Taichi glared at his father with his dark caramel eyes. "Dad…you don't _know_ what kind of hell I'm going through! You don't know what it's like trying _so _fucking hard to live up to your expectations of a 'normal life-style!' Every day, I'd swallow those damn pills the doctor gave me. I'd go out and pretend that there's nothing wrong. I try so hard to do what you order me to do but I can't do it anymore! I can't! I can't let go of Yamato because he still loves me! He promised me Dad, _promised me_ that he would always love me and be with me just as long as I promised to never let go of him! I can't break a promise to someone who I love! If you can't accept that, _then fuck you and your damn 'normal' life!"_

Taichi's father slapped his son across the face. Taichi fell on to his bed and clutched his stinging cheek, sobbing uncontrollably now. Taichi waited for another storm of angry words to come pouring out of his father's mouth and possibly another lecture of how foul his vocabulary has gotten since he had gotten together with Yamato. Instead, the burnet heard his father slowly make his way to the door. It opened and closed quietly, and then Taichi was alone.

"_Thank you for not breaking your promise," _Yamato murmured in Taichi's ear. Taichi clutched on to the arm that had wrapped around his torso.

"You l-left," Taichi whimpered. "You let h-him do that to me…and you didn't help…"

"_Shh…Taichi." _Taichi continued to sob bitterly for a long while. Yamato continued to cradle his love in his arms. _"I love you Taichi."_

"…I love you too Yamato," Taichi whispered. "And as long as I see you, I'll never let you go."

* * *

_Hmm...you know what? I might actually expand on this story. I kind of like how it turned out and I feel like I could do more to it. Maybe even turn it into my next story (...wait, NO! I have to finish the Christmas one-shot, Princess and possibly another one-shot! GAH!)_

_The story kind of follows the idea/plot line of the Broadway musical "Next to Normal." If you are confused with anything, please let me know._

_Also, please let me know what you think of this. If you think I should continue or not, if you liked it, if you were confused. I'd happily take constructive criticism and feedback. Flames/bashes are not appreciated and will be used to roast marshmellows._

_Oh and...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


End file.
